Detective Comics Vol 1 589
Antagonists: * * ** Webley * Phil Hobart Other Characters: * * DJ Dark * Dalton "California" Walls * Babette * Harlan Woolf Locations: * ** Cardboard City Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = Denny O'Neil | Editor2_2 = Dan Raspler | Writer2_1 = Lewis Klahr | Writer2_2 = Steve Piersall | Penciler2_1 = Dean Haspiel | Inker2_1 = Denis Rodier | Colourist2_1 = Danny Vozzo | Letterer2_1 = Dan McKinnon | StoryTitle2 = Bonus Book No. 5: For the Love of Ivy | Synopsis2 = While on patrol, Batman comes across Dore Warren, a notorious TV personality, who has just crashed his vehicle against a post lamp on the streets and is suffering from some disease. Upon interrogating Warren, Batman learns that Poison Ivy is somehow responsible and when the man dies from the disease, Batman goes looking for Ivy. Moments later, Batman finds Ivy at the Clinton District along with Simon Buckley, a criminal called "The Grip", as a result of an experiment that gave him mechanical hands. Batman interrogates Ivy and she reveals that Warren had willingly signed a legal form, giving Ivy all his wealth and fortune. However, Ivy didn't expect Warren to die and she explains she's got nothing to do with his death. Batman leaves, but he promises to keep a close eye on Ivy and Buckley's activities. Ivy and Buckley get ready to attend an art exhibition organized in the name of the recently deceased millionaire, Ellison Ford, a death Ivy is also partially responsible for. Meanwhile, Batman goes to the prison where Ivy was held before her release on parole and learns from the doctor that Ivy is suffering a highly contagious disease, which will end with her death, as her poison immunity has turned against her. With the information, Batman goes to the art exhibition, hoping to prevent Ivy from spreading her disease and save her as well. As Ivy continues her attempt to lure millionaires into her traps, Batman has to confront Buckley, who has fallen in love with Ivy. Batman explains the situation to Buckley and they agree to stop fighting in order to save Ivy. When the two of them attempt to tell Ivy the truth about her disease, she doesn't listen and attacks Buckley before making her way to the sewers. Batman gives chase and confronts Ivy in the sewers, where she uses a special bomb, which releases several vines that trap Batman. However, the vines die as soon as they touch the water that has also been in contact with Ivy, forcing her to realize the truth of her disease. Ivy finally accepts Batman's help and she is hospitalized. As she is taken away in an ambulance, Batman inquires the doctor if Ivy would recover and the doctor tells him that the disease can be eradicated and Ivy would very much return to be the same as always; something that Batman doesn't count on. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Doctor O'Dell Antagonists: * * Simon Buckley aka The Grip Other Characters: * Dore Warren * Doctor Moon Locations: * ** Gotham Botanical Gardens ** Gotham's Clinton District Items: * * | Notes = * "Night People: Part Three - The Burning Pit" is reprinted in and in . * "For the Love of Ivy" is the fifth insert story part of the Bonus Books series, which ran through a number of titles from April 1988 to February 1989. These stories showcased various young artists and writers without an increase in the price of the comic book. The inserts also included a text page of short paragraphs with brief bios on the new talents. | Trivia = * This issue marks the debut of the new design of the Batmobile; which would soon become the best known design in the late 80's and early 90s. | Recommended = | Links = }}